Staplers
by flyingwhirlwinds
Summary: In the end, it was always her. FujiOC badRyoma, too.


Summary: In the end, it was always her. FujiOC (badRyoma, too.)

A/N: Hey! :) Hope you like this. It's been lying in my computer for, what, about 9 months or so? I decided to put it up. Tell me what you think, ne? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. :|

* * *

I've had just about enough.

Nobody had to tell me I was stupid. Nobody had to tell me I was blind. I knew what was happening- I just couldn't believe that he chose her over me, his childhood friend and girlfriend. How could I have not left him after all the times he did this? She was always his follower, and he's always been interested in her, and I've always been by his side, so I knew everything that ran through his mind.

But why was it, then, that I chose to ignore the fact that he was **cheating** on me? That he was actually meeting her when he said he was doing something else? That I only kicked him out after he said he didn't love me anymore – did he even love me in the first place?

* * *

_The morning light shone through the windows as I munched on my breakfast. He picked up the keys, opening the front door of my home. "I'm gonna practice. See you, Izumi."_

"_Wait, Ryoma! Can I come?" I asked, and he kept his back turned to me._

"_No." he shut the door behind him and I couldn't help but frown. Was he hiding something from me? _

_

* * *

_

"_Happy anniversary, Ryoma!" I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly, and I heard him say;_

"_You too."_

"_Where d'you want to go?" I asked him, staring at his eyes. "There's a carnival in town, or maybe the park—"_

"_I have an appointment. Can we do this tomorrow?" he said, and I raised an eyebrow._

"_With whom? Who's more important than me on our anniversary?" I muttered, releasing him from my hold._

"_Apparently, Atobe Keigo." He sighed. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and left. Something was wrong- I read in the newspapers that Keigo-kun was still in Paris, so how was Ryoma meeting him?_

_

* * *

_

_He looked at me, confused. Probably wondering why I dragged him to the park. Probably wondering why I was acting so different. Probably forgetting that my birthday was today._

"_Ryoma, how old are you again?" I asked suggestively, not even caring if he forgot my birthday just as long as he remembers it now._

"_24." He said without a thought as two girls approached us._

"_RYOMA-SAMA!" the ever energetic Tomo greeted. "IZUMI-SAMA!"_

"_A-anou… Ryoma-kun.. Izumi-senpai… Good morning.." Sakuno smiled slightly at me . _

"_Ah, Tomo, I told you to stop calling me Izumi-sama." I chastised her and she grinned cheekily. I laughed._

"_Oh… that's right!! Happy birthday, Izumi-san!" Tomo greeted. I nodded a thank you and sneaked a peek at Ryoma. He wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was locking eyes with Sakuno, as if in silent communication. My heart ached in response. What was he doing?

* * *

_

_I looked up from my report and sighed. It was 11 o'clock in the evening- where was Ryoma? I know I'm sounding like a worried mother, but really. Your 22year-old boyfriend is missing, what would you do?_

_As if on cue, his keys rattled on the doorknob and twisted it open. Taking off his cap, he said to me offhandedly;_

"_Why are you still up?"_

"_I had something to finish for work. Why'd you come home so late?" I replied, keeping my eyes glued on the paper in front of me as I tried to sound as indifferent as possible._

"_Fuji-senpai took us out to dinner." He said simply, and dropped his bag on the sofa. He passed by me, heading for the refrigerator. I eyed him suspiciously, letting my eyes drift from my work._

"_I thought you just ate." I said, and the accusing tone made him turn to me._

"_I did." He replied, taking out an apple. "What's wrong with eating an apple?"_

_I dropped my gaze on him, guilty of accusing him of lying. He entered the bedroom, and I sighed as I stapled my report together. Syuusuke-senpai will have to wait 'til morning._

_

* * *

_

_I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear, listening to the dial tone nervously._

"_**Hello? Who is this?"**__ the familiar voice of my close friend Fuji Syuusuke entered my ear. I took in a deep breath and spoke;_

"_Syuusuke-senpai, it's me, Miyanagi Izumi." I sounded almost pleading, but I couldn't help it._

"_**Aa… Izumi. For what do I get this call?"**__ he chuckled._

"_Syuusuke-senpai, please don't mind my asking, but where were you last night?"_

"… _**I was at home with Yuuta. Why?"**__ his voice put on a worried tone._

_Sometimes the questions we ask, we already know the answer to._

"_Really? So you didn't take the regulars out for dinner yesterday?" my voice broke as I said this. Did he actually lie?_

"_**Oishi usually does, and he's in Spain right now, so we haven't had a get-together since last year. Why? What's the problem?"**__ he repeated the question. I shook my head, already hearing the concern in his voice.  
_

"_I've to go, Syuusuke-senpai. Thanks for the info-"_

"_**Izumi."**__ He muttered, and I stopped speaking._

"_What is it, Syuusuke-senpai?" I sighed, defeated. I couldn't very well hang up on him. I waited a few seconds before he spoke._

"_**Are you still dating Ryoma?"**_

_I stopped breathing. What were we, anyway? Sure, we lived together, went out once in a while, got gifts for each other, but I never felt him show his real feelings to me._

"_Why do you ask?" I replied to his question with another._

"_**Because I saw him with Sakuno-chan yesterday while I was driving to my house." **__He sighed, annoyed at my evasive answers. __**"He was holding her hand and she kissed him on the cheek. So I'm asking, are you two still dating?"**_

_I dropped the phone in disbelief. _

"_**Izumi? Izumi?!"**_

_I heard his yells as I slumped to the floor, my head in my hands. How could he?_

_

* * *

_

"_HOW COULD YOU, RYOMA?" I yelled just as he entered the apartment. His wide eyes stuck to me as he dropped his bag on the floor in shock. "How could you cheat on me?!"_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice silent as he passed by me._

"_How could you cheat on me with Sakuno?" I accused. He stayed silent, and I repeated the question, "How could you cheat on me with Sakuno?"_

"_I don't love you anymore." He said simply, and I slapped him. So, when one doesn't love the other anymore, he cheats on them?  
_

"_So you hurt me? Your childhood friend?" I spoke, with tears in my eyes. "What is wrong with you, huh?"_

_Saying nothing, he stood in front of me, his cheek reddening from my slap._

"_..."_

"_What does silence even do at this point?! Just… get out." I pushed him to the door._

"_Wait-"_

"_OUT!" I shouted, and shut the door in his face. He banged on the door , shouting for his things, and I slumped against the door, his loud knocks shaking my very being. But I held back the tears._

_

* * *

_

"Izumi-chan?" a voice woke me out of my stupor, and I glance up, the coffee I held between my hands shaking.

"Syuusuke-senpai…." I said softly, smiling meekly as if to replicate the gentle curve of his lips.

"May I ?" he asked, eyeing the seat in front of me and I nodded. Sliding into the booth, he asked, " What happened?"

"I…." I was at loss of words to say.

"I broke up with Ryoma."

"I see." He said, and we fell into an awkward silence. It was unbearable- my thoughts were screaming at me at my stupidity- and after a few minutes, I wanted to leave.

"Syuusuke-senpai.." I said softly, surprised when my eyes met with his shocking blue.

"Just Syuusuke, Izumi." He said, "We're not high school anymore."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Then, Syuusuke, I'd best go. Good night." I turned to leave, attempting to smile as I did so.

"Staplers." He said simply, and I turned to look at him, his serene smile still in place.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone said to me once that; 'Love is like a stapler. It's easy to attach but hard to detach." He voiced, and I sat down beside him, all thoughts of leaving pushed out of my mind. "What do you think, Izumi?"

I looked at him, tears flooding my eyes. I couldn't stop them as he embraced me tightly. "He was my best friend after all these years… Syuusuke, how could Ryoma do this to me? How could he have hurt me this much and not even have a single sorry to say?" it burst forth, and he patted my head. My tears wet his shirt, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Replacing me with Sakuno- I know I'm not beautiful, nor perfect, so how could I compete? She's pretty, kind, and perfect for him- everything I'm not and will never be!" I whispered, and shook my head.

He lifted my head to look at my eyes. "You are beautiful and perfect. Echizen doesn't see it as well as I do." He kissed my forehead and murmured against my skin, "and Echizen just doesn't love you the way I love you."

The tears trailed down my face as I looked at him. He said nothing, and nodded, as if confirming that yes, he did indeed feel for me in that way.

"Thank you."

* * *

©flaminghalo


End file.
